Kira & Connor
by cheryl bugby
Summary: This Fan Fiction Is About The Lives Of Kira & Connor
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan Fiction so please write reviews after reading. This story is about Kira & Connor I hope you enjoy.

The Anniversary Dinner

Chapter 1

Now on with the story

It was the year 2008 In Reefside

Hey honey are you home, Yelled Connor from downstairs, Yeah I'm upstairs, Yelled Kira back.

When Connor walked in he saw his beautiful girlfriend of 5 years sitting at her dressing table putting her make-up on getting ready to go out for Her and Connor's 5th Anniversary the first time they went on there first ever date.

Well hey there sweety ready for tonight, asked Connor to Kira, Yeah of course I can't wait, Said Kira as she got up and hugged her boyfriend and kissed him passionally on the lips.

So what did you have to see Dr. O for, Asked Kira.

Well you will find out tonight at dinner. So I will leave you to get dressed , Said Connor as he left the room.

4 Hours Later Connor was downstairs in a red shirt and black pants waiting for Kira to come down so the can go. When he looked up he saw Kira at the top of the stairs in a nice yellow long fitted dress with her hair down in curls.

Wow you look beautiful, Said Connor who couldn't keep his eyes off her. Well shall we go as Connor stuck out his arm for Kira to take and walked out of the house.

A Few Hours Later Connor & Kira were enjoying there dinner and talking and laughing about thing that happened in their High School Days. Well Happy Anniversary, Said Connor as he put up his glass to Kira's.

Kira the first time I met you and layed eyes on you I fell in love with you with your smile and laugh. I fell in love with everything you do so 5 years from now I can't live without you.

So Kira Kate Ford will you do the honor of becoming my wife, Connor asked as he opened the box with a ring inside with a yellow and white stones on it.

So Kira will you Marry Me , He asked on one knee, Kira had tears in her eyes looked up at Connor with a smile and she said, Yes I would love to Marry you Connor, Connor put the ring on her finger and kissed her. I Love You so much Connor and I always will, Kira said with tears in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the 2nd Chapter of my story so here we go.

Wedding Plans

Chapter 2

The Next Morning Kira woke up happy she's getting married to the man she loves more then anything.

She looked over and saw Connor not next to her so she got up and went downstairs to find him in the kitchen making breakfast.

Hey what are you doing up, Said Connor when Kira walked into the kitchen and gave him a kiss on the lips.

So what are we going to do today, Asked Kira.

Well I was thinking we can meet the others at the Cyberspace and tell everyone that we are getting married what do you think of that? Well I think that is a good idea, Said Kira.

A Few Hours Later they met Ethen, Trent, Hayley, Tommy and his wife Kimberly at the café. After all the hello's and getting there drinks they all sat down talking when Kira & Connor got up from there seats getting everyone's addention. Kira and I have something to tell everyone. Where getting married, Said Connor and Kira together.

Congratulations you too as there were hugs and handshakes so when is the big day, Asked Kimberly.

Well we are thinking Valentines Day which is like 4 months to plan for everything, Said Kira everyone thought it was a good idea. So Friday night we would like to invite everyone to our place so we can talk more about the wedding so our place at 7.00, Asked Connor.

Sounds Good to us, Said Trent.

Friday night came really fast and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Ok, Said Connor Kira and I have been talking about the wedding and who should be in it.

Kira you can go first. Kira began to say well I have been thinking of bridesmaids and I would love two of my bestest friends Kimberly & Hayley to be my Bridesmaids, Asked Kira as she got hugs from Kimberly & Hayley, of course we will, Said both girls. Now it's my turn, Said Connor. Well I would like to ask 3 of my bestest friends to stand next to me as my Bestmen.

Wow dude, Said Ethen we would be honoured the three men said.

After everyone went home Kira & Connor layed in bed that night talking about what happened on tonight's events and are really excited about the months to come and soon to be Husband & Wife.

So Kira when are you girls going shopping for dresses, Asked Connor. Well we were thinking of sometime next week. How about you, Asked Kira. The guys are taking me out tomorrow to look around so it should be fun having a guys day out.

Well you better get some sleep then if you want to have fun tomorrow. Night sweety, Said Kira as she kissed him goodnight and she rolled over and went to sleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Bitter Sweet Discovery

Kira and Conners House

Jason and Trini were waiting at the doorstep of the McKnight house when Conner came to the door and asked them to come on in.

Hey Conner, said Trini giving him a hug before she entered the house to see Kim and Kira sitting with Tommy in the living room talking.

Trini walked up to Kim wishing her a Happy Birthday and hugging then Kira and Tommy, So girls where are you taking my wife today, asked Tommy asking the girls.

Well we are planning to go somewhere special but we can't say anything in front of the birthday girl then it won't be a surprise then, laughed Kira.

Well if we want to do this we better get going then, Said Kimberly getting up from where she was sitting and picking up her bag and kissing Tommy goodbye I will miss you beautiful he said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

Ok ok lets go or we will never leave, said Kira walking out of the door she turned to Conner and kissed him goodbye and Trini also doing the same the with Jason.

Ok you girls go have fun and we will see you later yelled the boys from the front door as they watched the girls drive away from the house.

Tommy and Kimberly's House

As soon as Conner, Tommy and Jason got to Tommy's trent and ethen were already waiting to set up for Kim's party they will be throwing for her tonight.

You guys been waiting long, asked Tommy as he got out of his Jeep and up to Ethan and Trent. No we just got here said the guys as they all went inside to start to set everything up for the party.

So Kim has no idea about this party your throwing for her Dr.O? asked Ethan as they walked into the kitchen getting things out of bags. She knows nothing Kira and Trini have taken her out for most of the day and bring her here and when the girls come in the door all or friends yell out SURPRISE it's going to be great.

As Trini drove the girls the place they are going to Trini and Kim were listening to what Kira was saying to from the back seat of Trini's car she was talking about what the guys would be doing right about now. As they were talking Trini turned her head for a second.

AHHHHH, TRINI LOOK OUT, Screamed Kim. Trini turned around there was a car heading straight for them and she turned the car on the road and lost control and hit a tree. That was the last thing they remembered.

Tommy and Kims House

The guys were setting everything when they heard the phone ringing, Tommy yelled ''can anyone get that''. Sure bro said Jason as went to answer the phone.

Hello, answered Jason as he picked up the phone

Hello is Tommy Oliver there please, Asked the person on the other line. Yeah sure i will go get him. Tommy someone is on the phone for you, said Jason. Ok i'm coming said Tommy as he climbed down from the ladder from hanging something up.

Hello this is Tommy Oliver speaking.

Mr Oliver i need you to come down to Reefside Hospital your wife and her two friends have been in a terrible car crash, said the woman on the other line.

Oh my god is Kim, Trini and Kira alright he asked close to tears. That's why we need you and Kira and Trini partners to come down right away, said the nurse.

As he hung up the phone he saw the look on the guys faces. The girls have been in a crash we need to get to the hospital now, said Tommy grabbing his keys with Jason and Conner behide thinking if there own wives are ok.

Reefside Hospital

Tommy, Jason, Conner, Trent and Ethan got to the hospital in no time they went up to the receptionest and asked for Kimberly Oliver, Trini Scott and Kira Ford. Oh yes i just rang you a few mintues ago.

Would you take a seat the doctors will be out to talk to you soon about your wives condition. Thank you nurse, said Jason as he walked with the others into the waiting room waiting for news on the loved ones.

I just don't understand how this could of happened said Conner as he paced the floor waiting news of the girls. We just don't know we just hope they are going to pull through this and the baby if Kim loses the baby i just don't know what that will do to her, thought Tommy as Jason reasurred him that the girls and the baby will be just fine.

Just then three doctors came into the waiting room.

Mr. McKnight, Said Dr.Halliwell? Yes that's me hows Kira he asked. Well she's going to be fine she has a broken leg and a few cuts and burises. And there is one thing we found when we did the ultrasound to see if there was any bleeding in the tummy but we found nothing but we did find out that she is 7 weeks pregnant.

I'm going to be a daddy screamed Conner as he hugged Dr. Halliwell and his friends. Congratulations Conner Kira will be so happy when she finds out, Said Ethan. Oh does Kira know Dr? No she dones't you can you to her room the number is 301 she's sleeping comfortablelly. Thanks doc. As her went to see Kira.

Mr Scott, Said Dr. Krause? Yes hows Trini is she alright. Well as she was the driver of the car she had some serious injurious then the other two who where in the car with Mrs. Scott she has a broken arm she had bleeding from the head from when she hit the wheel when they smashed into the tree so we stopped the bleed and stiched it back up. But otherwise she will pull throught she is luckly. Can i go and see her, asked Jason. Sure she is in room 304. Thank you, said Jason as he walked toward Trini's room. to find her sleeping.

Mr Oliver, Said Dr. Fuller? Hows Kim and the baby he said as the doctor came toward him. She and the baby are fine we checked the baby and she is fine. Did you just say she? Yes i did you and your wife are having a little girl your wife already knows she was awake when we did the check up on the baby. So how is Kim doing, asked Tommy. She has a some cuts and burises and she has a broken arm but otherwise she and your baby girl is fine you can go and see her now she's been asking for you she's in room 306. Thank you doctor he said as he walked towards Kims room he walked in seeing that she was sitting up in bed with a smile on her face.

Hey beautiful he said giving her a kiss on the lips. You three gave us guys a fright he said sitting down on kims bed holding her good hand. Sorry it just happened so quick she said trying to get comfortable. Did the doctor tell you about the baby we are having a little girl said kim smiling at her husband yeah it's great. Hows Trini and Kira? Kira's got some cuts and burises and a broken leg and her and Conner got some great news there having a baby she's in her 7th week. I will have to see them later and tell them congratulations. And Trini was luckly she has a broken arm and the doctor said that she must of hit her head when you girls hit the tree she's alright now,said Tommy as he notice that kim was getting sleepy hey how about you get some sleep and we will go and see the others when you wake up i will be right here when you wake up he said and she driffed off into a peaceful sleep.

Conner walked into Kira's room while she slept he sat on the chair and watched her sleep for 20 mintues when she started to wake up. Conner got up from his set as kira turned to look at him. Hey there Jock how long have u been sitting there as they kissed. Well superstar you did give my a fright, yeah me to my leg is killing me though how are Kim and Trini i don't know do you want me to find out for you yeah sure i will ask as soon as i give you some good news, said Conner with a big grin on his face. What's the good news she asked well the doctor said that we are having a baby you are seven weeks a long.

Oh my gosh we are getting married and having a baby oh Conner this is great as he hugged her and he put his hand to her belly and said hello little one can't wait to see you. Do you want to see how the others are going, said Conner. Sure said Kira but i will need a wheelchair because i can't walk. I will be right back with one for you he said running out. With help from Conner and a nurse they got kira in the wheelchair and Conner started pushing kira along to Trini room where they saw Jason talking with Trini.

Hey you guys, they said as Conner wheeled Kira into the room. Kira how are you feeling said Jason when he got up to hug her, i'm fine just a broken leg, cuts and burises and the best part is to come when Tommy and Kim come.

Well were hear said Tommy as he to wheeled Kim into Trini's room hey kim how are you feeling lil sis, said Jason, i'm ok a bit banged up and the baby is just fine we are having a little girl the girls squealed as kira said her good news that see is expecting there were a lot more squeals accross the room Congratulations Kim and Kira said Jason and Trini. How are you holding up Trini? I'm sore but i will live, she said when she looked at jason and the others. Well some birthday this turned out to be said Kim.

Yeah we had something planned but we will have to wait till you all get better. What was the plan asked Kim. Well we were planning a surprise party for you, said Trini. Tommy had been planning it for weeks. Oh tommy thank you sorry we recked your plans said Kim. It doens't matter all that matters is that you girls and the baby are fine that what we care about, Said Tommy hugging her.

Well i think we better get the girls back to there rooms to get some rest. The guys are right said Kira we will see you guys later take care.


End file.
